Finally Together
by future.mrs.vampire.13
Summary: Ever persistant Bella finally gets what she wants. Is it what you expect? Edward is a vampire. Sweet embraces and waterworks ensue. Read at your own risk of being drawn in by it's smutty lemon goodness.


**I don't own anything Twilight. All worship goes to Stephenie Meyer the Goddess of Teenage Lust inducing books.**

**I do however, own my notebook filled with silly illustrations and scattered notes of naughty thoughts. And my laptop, where in lying the finished putting togetherness of those scattered notes.**

**A HUGE thanks go my beta, magan bagan. She's the light of my dark naughty mind. She's also an incredibley talented author! Go to her page and read her stories, or be damned!**

**Truckloads of thanks are in order for Blue-Winter-Angel, who also had a hand in my "becoming less shy" about posting. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have posted this.**

**I wrote this with a very handsome, certain someone in mind. : ]**

**Okay, okay. I'll shut up now. Read and Enjoy fellow smuttsters.**

* * *

So there she was sitting in her room; all alone, again. Waiting for her wonderful, amazing, beautiful… okay let's just label him PERFECT man to come. There were so many amazing things about him. He was her prince charming, her knight in shining armor, the Romeo to her Juliet ways in a sense. He was everything she ever wanted in a man. But everything she never dreamed she'd obtain, even in her wildest dreams. And sometimes, those dreams got pretty wild. But there was nothing normal about this boy, not even in the slightest. This boy was a vampire. As much as he craved her blood, she craved his touch, his kiss, his _bite. _So there she was, all alone in her house. Nothing but the falling rain distracting her from how she was feeling.

Sitting all alone, she thought to herself, "Oh, how many fucking times have I wanted him here. Here to be with me. With me in a way that no other person has been before." She bit her lip as she thought of how wet her tight, little center was right now. Thought of how much she craved his lips upon hers, his teeth lightly grazing upon her neck, the neck that was filled with the blood that he so yearned for. How she also craved for him to slip just once, and make her forever beautiful, forever alive, and forever _his. _How she wanted so badly to feel his body interlaced into hers. One hand on the nape of her neck, the other on the small of her back.

She thought of how she would lie on top of him, kissing him so deeply and passionately. How she would bite _his _neck and lightly whisper in his ear how much she wanted him, how much she _needed _him. How her sweet, wet center would drip with the wetness that his perfect kiss would produce. How the thought of that bulge in his pants made her yearn for him to be inside of her. She slowly unbuttoned her pants; slid them down to her ankles, and sighed with relief as her fingers slid into the lips of her vagina.

She went slowly at first, rubbing her fingers around in the wetness. She rubbed her swollen nub, letting a few moans escape her lips. As her heart beat and breathing accelerated so did her finger movement. She went faster and faster and moaned with ecstasy as her stomach muscles tightened. Her breathing became harsh and labored as her fingers rubbed furiously. She was close, so close. She moaned, as those first waves of pleasure rolled over her tightened body. Determined to ride out this pleasure train for as long as possible, she continued her movements. Her body soon was contracting so much, she couldn't bare to touch her swollen clit any longer. With a sigh of almost painful relief, she let the orgasm consume her. She felt the orgasm peak then fade, and she lay on her bed breathing heavily and smiling to herself. This was HEAVEN.

She got dressed again, and went to check herself out in the bathroom mirror. Brushing her teeth, and checking to make sure that her makeup wasn't messed up. She smiled at her sneaky little attempt to make herself feel the way he made her feel. But what was she supposed to do when he wasn't there to satisfy it for her. And speak of the devil, there was a sudden knock on the door. She jumped and let out a little scream, she wasn't expecting him for another twenty minutes. She checked herself once more, and went to answer the door.

She adjusted her shirt, making sure that her clothes were just right, as she got to the door. She opened the door, and there he stood, looking like a model in those magazines she used to read, only 100 times better. The best part about that, was for the rest of the weekend, she had him _all to herself_. Charlie was out on some fishing trip in Southern Canada somewhere, and he wouldn't be back until late Sunday night. He was smiling that crooked smile she loved so much, and she opened the door all the way and said, "Hey babe!" and stood up on her tippy-toes to give him a kiss. He wove his flower filled arms around her waist and pulled her close to him in a passionate but brief kiss. Then he whispered in her ear, "I've missed you lovely Bella. You look beautiful." She blushed furiously, feeling the red-heat creep up her cheeks. She always loved it when he talked to her that way.

They walked into her kitchen and he set the flowers that had been forgotten by his kiss on the kitchen table; as she found a vase to put them in. She was filling up the vase with water at the sink, and she reflexively jumped as she felt his hands wrap themselves around her waist, and his mouth at her neck. She reached up and turned the running water off and set the vase down, and tilted her neck so that he could have better access. Her heart reacted instantly, and to form a coherent thought became impossible. A shiver ran through her body as his cold lips trace over the nape of her neck and up to that small spot just below her ear. His delicious cool breath mixed with the slight moisture from his tongue sent a nice little message to that still hot place between her legs.

As he trailed his lips along her neck to her ear once more, he says, "You smell so good, my Bella. I could just eat you up." She giggles and replies, "Are you hungry love? I might have some AB positive in the fridge. I could microwave it if you wanted." They both laugh, and she turns around and lays her head on his chest, and hums a familiar tune. He quickly recognizes it and starts singing very softly into hear ear, and she cracks a huge smile, reaches up on her tip toes, and kisses him really quickly, then runs off laughing.

They end up in her living room, snuggled up together on her couch. He's lying behind her, and the cheesy movie they put on to watch is long forgotten. She's got her legs and arms entangled in his and they are as close as they could possibly be in the space on that couch. She's got her head nestled into his chest and he's singing softly to her a song he wrote. Trailing his fingers up and down her spine, and along her brown hair, he makes a content sound she's never heard before. It sounds like he's purring. She lifts up her head, and kisses him very lightly on the lips, increasing the tempo as her heart starts racing. Not long after, she feels him getting hard. She suddenly pulls away from him, and says, "Baby, are you carrying a gun, or are you just happy to see me?" He laughs at her remark, but she doesn't give him time to answer before she blurts out, "Bedroom?" in a voice heavily weighed down by pure want.

He locks his lips back to hers, but with more urgency this time. His eyes darken with need for her. It's usually against his rules to kiss her with this type of relentlessness. He puts an enormous amount of passion in that kiss, as he shows her how much he's waited for this moment. In one movement, he throws the blanket off of them, and lifts her up into his arms from the couch. He pulls back, and agrees, "Bedroom." He kisses her lips once, twice, three times more, before he says, "You're sure about this?" She looks up at him with no hint of deceit in her eyes and says, "More than anything I've ever been sure about before in my life."

He dashes into her bedroom, with speed much too fast for a human; where he sets her gingerly down on the bed, and without letting go of her, lays them down. He looks into her eyes, whispers, "I love you, Bella Marie Swan" and kisses her with as much eagerness as he'd been holding back since the first time she mumbled "I love you" in her dream. She pulls her lips away from his, before smiling, and whispering, "I love you too, my Edward." With trembling fingers, she grabs his face in her hands, turns it to the side, lightly sucks on his ear, then adds, "Make love to me baby."

He kisses her lips lightly once, then nudges her head slightly to kiss the corner of her lips, her cheek, her neck, her shoulder. He pauses once to lift up her shirt to her rib cage, then continues kissing her ribs, her stomach, her belly button, each of her hip bones and then all the way back up. Keeping his kisses light and tender, but allowing himself to taste her sweet, succulent skin. She pushes his chest gently and then pulls his shirt up over his head, pauses to make sure that he's okay with her doing so, and rubs her fingers graciously across his perfect chest and torso. He looks her in the eyes, and lifts her shirt the rest of the way off of her body. His fingers were shaking, but she didn't mind, she was just as nervous/excited about this moment as he was. She'd been dreaming of it for so long now.

She brought his hand up to her heart, took a breath, and said, "You feel this? It beats for you and only you baby. Don't be afraid, I love you." She sat up and took his hands and put them around her back, to help him unfasten her bra. They locked lips and didn't release while she slipped the unhooked bra off of her shoulders, and took her arms out of the straps. She took his trembling hands and placed them on her breasts, while she put her arms around his neck, and entangled her hands into his beautiful hair.

He slowly grasps her breasts, running his hands graciously, reverently even, across her mounds. Softly he pinches her nipples, rolling them in his fingers. A deep moan rumbles out of her. He revels in the simple notion that gives her so much pleasure. His pressure increases, never enough to hurt her. He groans as her fingers entangle themselves into his ruffled mess of hair.

After a few moments, her heart starts to race with the intensity of his kiss, and a moan escapes her mouth. He gently pulls back away from her, and looks into her deep brown eyes, while she looks back into his lust-filled black ones, and begins to kiss his way down her neck to her chest. Her breasts are laid out bare for him to see, and he does see. Those lovely milk white peaks with almond colored nipples await his touch, his kiss. He places light kisses, around her left breast, and her chest rises up in anticipation and pleasure. She entangles her hand into his hair and as he envelopes her soft, taut nipple in this mouth, a flood of venom rushes down his throat. He retreats, swallows, and proceeds to lightly lick and taste her buds. He lightly swirls his tongue around her erect nipple, pulling back slightly to blow on it. Bella shivers at the new sensation, but starts to pull his hair harder, just the same. He continues over to her right breast, and kneads the other softly with his hand. When she moans, a slow growl sounds out from deep inside his chest.

When both breasts were satisfied, he continued his little kissing trail down to her hip bones, pausing once again, to look up at her. He unbuttoned her jeans, and slowly pulled them down and threw them onto the floor. She looked at him and giggled. He then stood up and started to unbutton his pants, but she said, "I believe that's _my _job." So she got up and kissed him, while unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, and letting them fall to the floor. They stood there for a moment, locked in a sweet, passionate moment, a little moan escaping her lips, when her hand found his member. She put her fingers underneath his boxers, and slid them down his hips, leaving him standing naked in front of her.

For the first time, she truly saw how amazing the man she so deeply loved looked. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, so she lay back down on her bed, and motioned for him to come too. He kissed her lips for a moment, before looking at her, and sliding her panties down and throwing them on to the floor as well. She looked up at him, and caught him appreciating the sight of her naked body, laid out for him to see. She smiled and said, "You know, I've always wondered how good our clothes would look on my bedroom floor."

He turned to his side, and brought her close to him, close enough for her to feel his hardness against her body. And she gasped by just how much of it there was. They started to kiss, intertwining themselves together once more, only this time, she took his right hand and led it to the sweet, hot spot in between her legs, and a slight moan escaped _both_ of their lips when he felt the hot, wetness enveloping her center on his cold, hard fingers. She took his hard shaft inside her hand and started to gently move her hand up and down to the rhythm of what was happening between her legs. Being careful not go to too fast, she was testing his limits enough for the moment. After all she didn't care very much if he bit her, but she knew that he would never forgive himself, and she didn't want to live the rest of her eternity with him, trying to convince him that he hadn't done anything wrong.

After a few minutes, she started to feel her stomach muscles tightening and all the muscles in her body began to convulse, as his fingers in her core sent waves of ecstasy through her body. "Oh God Edward! Don't stop!" When she could no longer handle the pleasure that was happening between her legs, she pushed his hand away, and laid there trying to catch her breath. She pulled his hand to her lips, licked his fingers, and then kissed his beautiful mouth.

After she could breathe in a normal fashion again, she said, "Edward, I'm ready, are_ you _ready babe?" He answered her words with a kiss, and pulled himself on top of her, being careful not to let his weight rest on her body. He continued kissing her, as he positioned his throbbing member slowly at her entrance. They moaned in unison when he entered, inch by delicious inch until finally he filled her to the hilt. Her moan intensified when he was entirely inside her, threatening to break the barrier. He looked at her, and she nodded for him to go on. He pulled himself out, then back in again, until he was going at a steady pace that was okay with the both of them. He let out a more audible growl this time talking through it, "My GOD Bella, you are so HOT and TIGHT and WET." Her hand was entangled in his hair, while the other was digging into his back. She continuously let little moans escape her lips, and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him fiercely, and the intensity of his shaft thrusting inside her became more pronounced. He nudged her face to the left, and let his teeth graze her neck.

"Oh God Bella, I love you so much." was the only thing that escaped his lips when her body started convulsing, and her mouth went into an O shape while the pleasure coming from his manhood into her made her have another orgasm. "I'm coming for you Edward, I'm coming" she said with a slightly raised voice between labored breaths. Her muscles became tightened around his manhood, and he started to slow, but she mumbled something about going faster, and he continued to increase the tempo, until at last Bella screamed his name. Edward went over his edge, and came in unison with the girl he couldn't be without.

* * *

The rain continued to fall as Bella and Edward lay fully naked; breathing still heavy, side by side on her bed. She had her head on his chest, listening for a heartbeat that she knew would never come. The sweet scented aroma and the cold skin on his perfect chest comforted her erratically beating heart none the less. She fit perfectly. It was where she belonged. Edward looked down at the girl whom he'd waited for so many nights, lifted her angelic face in his hands, and kissed her deeply. She sighed as her almost calm heart started pumping furiously with the amount of love and tenderness he poured into her lips.

He kissed her softly then, pulled her still glistening face back, looked her lovingly in the eyes and whispered, "You are my life now Bella. You don't know how long I've waited for you." She just smiled that one smile, that always melted his heart, and said, "I know." She pulled his hand to her chest resting it just above her left breast, then sighed, "Only for you, babe. Only for you." Edward pulled the girl he loved close to his body, but he kept his hand over her heart, for he _knew_ that it was only for him. He started singing softly in another language, what sounded to her like Italian, a song that she hadn't heard, trying to lull her to sleep.

"You better stop it, or I'm going to fall asleep… Why don't you follow me?" He looked at her curiously, but didn't question. She kissed him fully on the mouth, and then ran out of her bedroom, through the kitchen and up the stairs, giggling wildly the whole way. He followed slowly, thinking the whole way, "what on EARTH has gotten into my sweet, innocent, red-faced Bella" and as he reached her, he heard the squeak of the shower knobs being turned on, and felt a smile cross his face. She jumped in, adjusted the water to a preferred temperature, but left the door standing wide open. After a few moments, she turned to look at him, and giggled when she saw the expression on his face. "Your so damn cute babe. Will you join me?" He rearranged his slightly open mouth into a smile and replied, "Of course Bella, but a gentlemen always waits to be invited in."

In truth he was thinking that this was one of the most amazing moments of his life, and he was trying to recollect his thoughts for long enough to ask her what she wished him to do. He stepped in the steaming hot shower, and closed the door behind him. She immediately turned around, with the soapy lather of her strawberry scented shampoo in her hair, reached up and grabbed his face and kissed him more ferociously than she had all night. His manhood started becoming erect as he wrapped his arms around her warm wet body, and she squealed with delight as she felt it rub against her. He almost moaned as he felt her nipples harden under his skin. She withdrew herself from his cold, wet embrace, deciding it was time to rinse the suds out of her hair. As she stood underneath the hot water, rinsing her hair out, he stood there watching the water and bubbles down her taut nipples, her stomach, her hips, her legs.

He _almost_ couldn't control himself, having her there so close, her heart beating strongly, that _blood_ that so called his name running in her veins. His throat ached at the smell of her sweet scent that drove him crazy, which was now clean of any other scents. Stronger now than it had ever been. She noticed him staring at her and blushed and asked, "Enjoying the view are you?" That sweet angelic voice snapped him out of his thoughts. How could he even _think_ of _that_ at a time like this. A time when the _rest of him_ was so fully attentioned otherwise. He looked at her face and replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact I was. Would you like a hand, love?" He stepped closer to her, cringing for a moment at the temperature of the scalding water, which felt nice after a few seconds.

He stood behind her, letting his hands fall to her sides. Letting them graze her firm round ass for only a moment starting a trail of goosebumps, before placing his hands on her slender hips, and sliding them up to her ribs, her breasts, and back down again. "Mmmm, baby that feels nice," she mumbled as he continued to rub his hands over her soaking wet body. She could still feel his manhood behind her, and thinking about they way he felt inside her sent a shiver through her body.

When she was suds free, she turned around, stood up on her tip-toes and put her arms around his neck pulling him close to her as she backed up to lean against the wall of the shower. Cold hardness now embraced both sides of her body, with scalding hot water everywhere in between. WHAT a sensation. She kissed his chest, his collarbone, "I don't.. _kiss.. _know about you_.. kiss_.. but I don't think_.. kiss_.. that I'm quite ready_.. kiss_.. for this night.. _kiss.. _to be over.." ending in a whisper at his earlobe, which she proceeded to suck into her mouth.

As if in agreement with her statement, he pulled her face up to his lips and kissed her fully on the mouth, letting first his tongue run over her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. She slowly opened her mouth, letting him explore her. A moan escaped her lips when she experienced his cold tongue mixing in with the heat in her mouth, and she pushed her hips against his rock solid_… body… _He put his hands on her ass again, pulling her closer, which she didn't know was possible because there was scarcely any room in between them to begin with. She held onto his neck tightly as he lifted her into his arms, leaning her against the wall, and painfully slowly lowering her onto his erect shaft. A gasp escaped both their mouths as her tight, still wet lips enveloped his manhood. All the while their kiss never ending. She kept her arms around his neck, as he began to pump himself into her wet core; harder now than before, as the ever strong desire coursed through their veins.

Her nails dug into his hard body, and the harder she pushed, the harder he pumped. With every thrust his body made into her, a much more audible moan was let out. The louder she moaned, the more he groaned, and the harder her nails dug into his back.

He could feel her body start to go rigid, as the first sign that her climax was coming, but he was nowhere near being finished. As her moans got more high pitched, and her mouth formed that O shape, he pumped himself into her faster and faster. "OH MY FUCKING GOD BABY. DON'T STOP! I'M COMING. I'M COMIN… I'M COM.. FUUUUUUUUUUUCK EDDDDWAAAAAAAARD!" she screamed. Her head was tilted back in ecstasy as her orgasm enveloped her body, and he took advantage of her neck being wide open to glide his venom-filled teeth across her vulnerable neck. Not drawing blood, but satisfying his urge to bite her soft, succulent skin. And as his teeth grazed against her neck she moaned into his ear, "Bite me Edward. Do it. _Embrace_ me." The blood-thirsty monster inside of him, reared up and threatened to unleash itself upon this girl whom he loved more than anything else in the world. If it weren't for the next sound that escaped her lips, and the tightening of all the muscles in her body, including the ones around his erection, which brought his mind back to his own pleasure, he would have bitten her.

As the juice from her orgasm flowed down her center onto his still thrusting manhood, the smell of her arousal combined with her sweet strawberry scent, drove him nearly over his edge. He pumped even faster than before, as her screams and moans intensified. "Bella, your going to make me cum" he mumbled in her ear. She squeezed his shaft with her center and he finally let go the orgasm he'd been holding onto. Slumping slightly as his hot seed spilled inside of her, he lay his head on her shoulder. Turning his face towards her neck, and whispering "I love you."

The intensity of their sex, and the steam coming from the scalding water had covered their bodies in a light, sweat like mist.

As the last remnants of his orgasm were let go inside of her, in a long stream, he held her still in his arms, as his still throbbing member sent little convulsions through her body. He kissed her passionately and then slowly slipped himself out of her, and leaned against the wall still holding her trembling body.

As they caught their breath, the water ran over their bodies and washed away all remains of the night. She kissed him one last time before whispering in his ear, "I love you, Edward Cullen." He looked her in the eyes, staring straight through into her soul, and with nothing but love and honesty in his voice replied, "I love you too, Bella Swan." She turned the water off soon after, and stepped out, wrapped herself in a towel, and walked back down to her bedroom. Edward followed suit.

Once in Bella's room, Bella dressed herself in a pair of old, ratty sweatpants and a oversize T-shirt. Edward pulled on some gray Dartmouth sweats, leaving his torso bare. He lay Bella down, and covered her up, trailing kisses down her hairline, before placing his lips at the top of her head and inhaling the sweet aroma her shampoo left upon her hair.

They lay on Bella's bed and talked about what they wanted in life, and how much they had waited for each other. They talked for hours, Bella lying underneath the blankets, and Edward on top, as not to make her cold. Nothing interrupting their chatter, except the rain falling outside. They finally got what they had been dreaming of for so long. Bella draped herself over Edward's chest once more, where she belonged, while his arms entwined themselves around her. "I love you Bella, forever and eternity." He started to hum her lullaby, as she replied, "I love you too, Edward." He smiled in contentment as he watched her drift off to sleep just as the sun started to rise.

* * *

**So whaddya think guys?**

**Don't be shy, if you like it tell me. If you don't, tell me : )**

**Thanks a million to everyone again.**

**Couldn't have done it without you.**


End file.
